Lore Is No Excuse For Failure/Transcript
The contestants are seen sitting in a PendleMid Park, a park that resembles Central Park located in the middle of Pendle Berry. Beehive and other Gentle Warriors are playing in the trees, Neon Grassy is flying around, and a camera angle is shown to have someone sneaking up on Keychain, unsuspecting of anything. Milkshake: Hey KEYCHAIN! Keychain: Gah- Oh its you. Milkshake: Truth Or Dare? Keychain: Oh no. Milkshake, can't we just enjoy the simple times when Clinko gives us a break from working? C''': Working? Keychain, you really are weird. Clinko told us that we're competing for a prize. Signal word being competing. '''Keychain: Seriously guys, am I the only one who finds it a little strange about what we are doing for Clinko? Paper Lantern: 钥匙链，我相信你需要冷静下来。我是说，我知道为克林科工作可能很麻烦，但你并不是唯一挣扎的人。我无法想象八角形现在正在经历什么折磨，但我很高兴！ (Keychain, I believe you need to calm down. I mean , I know that working for Clinko may be troubling, but you aren't the only one struggling. I can't imagine what torture Octagon is going through right now, but I'm happy!) Scene cuts to Octagon and Lyndon. Lyndon: Key Lime Pie? Octagon: Mmm! Scene goes back to the forest. Keychain: I don't believe I can feel good about being a Clinko employee. Something just, doesn't, feel right. Silence falls over the objects who have participated in the previous conversation, before panning over to Beehive and Paperclip Snake. Beehive: Paperclip Snake, can we talk? Paperclip Snake: Sure, about what? Beehive: Its just, my bees aren't, what do you say? Calming,,, down. Paperclip Snake: Oh. What do you think you should do about it? Beehive: Actually, that is why I'm coming to you. My therapist, Indie, recommended, *quietly* removing them. Paperclip Snake: Why are you whispering? I mean, I can understand if you don't want others to hear, but I'm pretty sure others have. Other contestants complain as they exit the tree. Flamingo Plush: Darn, I thought I could listen until something interesting came along! Daisy Flower: Aww, I got caught. Neon Grassy: Great, just when I got popcorn! Paperclip Snake: Uhh, just where did you get that popcorn? Neon Grassy: From the guy at the popcorn truck! (points at a white van with a white rabbit with sunglasses standing by the van's open back door.) Beehive: Uh, there is no such thing as a popcorn truck, or a popcorn man. And popcorn isn't blue. Neon Grassy: Then what am I eating? (intro plays) Keychain: So, I'm thinking, whatever happened to- Milkshake: Keychain, YOU never answered my question! Gucci Flip Flop: Milkshake, can you please stop? How would you feel if you were constantly disturbed like this, even if it was when you were perturbed by some trivial, pointless, thought? Keychain: Thank you, and I hate you. Milkshake: Since when did you use such sophisticated words? Gucci Flip Flop: First of all, just because I like money doesn't mean I'm cheap. And second of all, that is like asking Maybe why he says maybe all the time. Maybe: You could've just made your point without involving me in this you know. Milkshake: I really dislike how people hate my ideas. I mean, don't we all have strange ideas at times? Must we build up the emotion of others so they can build up ours? Keychain: It's not that I don't dislike your taste in games, it's just that I have a major feeling that if I pick truth, I get shipped with someone, and if I pick dare, I come close to dying. Milkshake: Oh, that's what you're afraid of I wasn't going to do anything like that! Keychain: Really? Milkshake: Ok, it was. Suddenly, a huge speaker bursts out of the ground. Pearly, who was playing mini golf with Oxygen, gets lifted into the air in the meanwhile. Pearly: (screaming) I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA! Clinko: Okay fellas, playtime is over! Please return to Clinko headquarters! Candy Paint: At least he said please! Hey Neon Grassy, can you- Wait. Where is he? Maybe: He is over there. (scene pans over to Neon Grassy, who is arguing with the rabbit who gave him "popcorn". Pearly then falls out of the sky, landing on the rabbit's head knocking him unconscious.) Neon Grassy: Ha! Pearly, help me steal the money he stole. Pearly: Uh, ok. (The scene then awkwardly transitions to Clinko's Headquarters, where he is having a board meeting with some geese) Clinko: Yeah, that's right folks, I will, and I say will, only have you pay $60 for each of my "Automatic-Ice-Cream Makers!" patent pending. (Suddenly, a treating figure to Clinko Enterprises, Turk Burken (CEO of Turken Companies), barges into the board room) Turk: I believe you geese should leave if you want to see the daylight tomorrow; I have to have a, how do I say it, conversation, with Clinko. Goose 1: Why didn't you just say conversation? I mean, it's not like you were being clever with wordplay or anything. Turk: You know what? You guys better leave now, regardless of my grammar structure. Goose 2: Yeesh. Fine. Come on guys, lets go to the snack bar. The geese leave. Turk: Good. Now that those imbeciles are gone, we, businessmen can talk. And you know what I am talking about, so don't play stupid. Clinko: Why- When- How did you get in? I purposely put security in this building to keep villains like you out. Turk: Maybe for me, but not them. Signals for the TFBI (Turk FBI) to come out. Turk: Clinko, when you used that time machine, you broke our deal. You may have beaten me in multiple, pointless, challenges in the past- Clinko: Being how my city finds my products much respectable and better than yours- Turk: Shush. Let me speak. You broke a deal, using that time machine, the idea you stole from me- Clinko: I changed the name; blame the patent office- Turk: -And then used it in your pitiful object show called CBT. But, I have been spending the past four days finding and gathering laws against you to make you pay for your crimes. And do you know the punishment for a crime like this? Clunko; (sighs) '''Turk: Time in prison, and the cancellation of your show!! Unless, you get me that thing that I have always solely desired- Clinko: Can we move this along please? Turk: Fine, just come with me, and I'll forcefully explain everything! Guys, (A horrifying silhouette of some large turkeys surrounding Clinko appears, before the screen turns black, then cuts to the contestants who are entering the building) Jump Rope: It's time for the Brunch Board Meeting! Yoyle Book: Wait, what? (Brunch Board Meeting theme music plays) Headband: Come on, Gentle Warriors? That such a stupid name. Jump Rope: We agreed that we shouldn't speak like that, Headband. Anyways, come on, sit and get comfy guys! Paper Lantern: 克林科不在这里？这很奇怪。 (Clinko isn't here? This is very strange.) Paperclip Snake: I agree. Where is he? Jump Rope: I am not really sure. Today, he called us and asked us to manage the "Brunch Board Meeting" thing, but after that, we never heard from him. Keychain: Strange. You don't think it has anything to do with- Brown Kind Of Flower: Can you just stop? No one besides you believes Clinko has something to do with a canonical theory. GITD Rock: Anyways, ignoring people in the peanut gallery, we are going to throw one of you into the Personal Torture Dungeon, based off how many votes you got. Beehive: This reminds me: is Doggie Bone going to be put into the Dungeon based off his, actions, from the past episode? Headband: Yeah, I'm pretty sure Lyndon has it covered. (scene cuts to a flashback with Octagon and Lyndon) Octagon: Instructions say, type in the fallen one's name to recover him. Do you have the PHU (Psycho Holder Unit) ready? Lyndon: Yep. His name is D-O-G-G-I-E B-O-N-E. (Doggie Bone gets recovered, and immediately attempts to exact his revenge) Doggie Bone: Mortals! You shall not trap the true holder of the universe in a tiny plastic convenient case! Lyndon: (catching his breath) And yet, I just did. (scene cuts back) Jump Rope: Anyways, lets get on to the actual elimination! The prizes for the 5 safe contestants is- uh, guys, where is the prizes? GITD Rock: It's right here! (gives Jump Rope five Paper Swans) Jump Rope: Thanks Glowy! The prize is each of the origami swans! Headband: Attention people! The weirdos named "Paperclip Snake" and "Cat Bell" received 0 votes! Cat Bell: Yay! (bites the swans head) Ew, this cake tastes horrible! Paperclip Snake: Uhh, you do know paper isn't edible? Headband: And the next one safe is- Jump Rope: Headband! Let someone else speak! Headband: Fine. Jump Rope: Anyways, like Headband was saying, Paper Lantern is the next contestant safe, at 1 vote! Paper Lantern: 哦，多么快乐啊！ (Oh, what joy!) GITD Rock: Finally, before the final two, we have Yoyle Book safe, with two votes! Yoyle Book: Wait, what? I mean, I am glad I'm safe, but why did I receive so many votes? Last time I got none. GITD Rock: Well my metallic friend, as a wise voter once stated, "His screentime is always very little; Implying that his character doesn't give much for a protagonist role or at least secondary." Maybe before considering the actions of others, you should consider the acts of yours. Neon Grassy: Oh, you just got served! Headband: Why are there so many people here? Jump Rope: Now, we arrive at the bottom two! The bottom two being nature themed objects, Beehive and Daisy Flower! Beehive: Oh no! Are people actually judging me based on my looks? Daisy Flower: Why do I always get into the bottom two when I do nothing wrong? I mean it's not like I'm worried. Since when does the person with the second most votes during the teams first elimination ceremony get out the second ti- Jump Rope: Beehive is safe with 8 votes! That means Daisy Flower is out with 12 votes! Headband: THATS THE BIGGEST EVER!!! Daisy Flower: WHAT? NO! This can't be! THIS WON- GITD Rock You know what? I am not in this mood for another rebelling bland object. (Throws Daisy Flower into the Torture Center) Daisy Flower: (screaming) THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'VE SEEN FROM ME-E-E-E! Headband: (sarcastically) YES IT PROBABLY IS! Jump Rope: So another contestant is literally thrown out of the game, leaving only 18! See you next time on- GITD Rock: Uh, that's not what happens next. Jump Rope: Oh, yeah. Candy Paint: So, what is the challenge? GITD Rock: I'm not sure. Clinko just said to meet him at then Pendle Berry Museum, at 8PM. Oxygen: What time is it now? Headband: Just go. (the scene goes black again, then shows the remaining contestants standing in front of Pendle Berry Museum) Flavored Milk Straw: Where is Clinko? I don't exactly enjoy his presence, but this is getting out of hand. Clinko: There you guys are! Flamingo Plush: Clinko? You have a lot of explaining to do, or else I don't know what I'll do. Clinko: (hurriedly) I don't think I have to explain anything to explain to you guys, as I'' am the host. All I really have to explain to you is the challenge. '''Keychain': Yeah, I knew I was right. Clinko: Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted multiple times, the challenge is to get me the Three Golden Statues Of Ruockein from Pendleberry Museum. Neon Grassy: I have to agree with Keychain. Stealing valued items from a national museum sounds a little extreme, even for you. Flamingo Plush: Yeah, there is nothing you can do to get us to- Clinko: First placing team will get a reservation at Forsen's Seafood. Flamingo Plush: What are you guys waiting for? Lets GO GO GO! Clinko: Remember to get only one statue- getting more than one will make your team UFE. Milkshake: Okay, is that all? Clinko: Yes- GO! (The contestants run into the building, causing Turk to come out of hiding from the shadows) Clinko: See, the object things are going to get the statues, can you stop harassing me now? Turk: We'll see, in time. (The scene cuts to the Gentle Warriors, who are steadily walking throughout the museum) Sidney Beavers: Hi. My name is Sidney Beavers, announcer of the Pendle Berry Museum. The museum will be closing in five minutes, so be aware! Paper Lantern: 哦不！如果博物馆关闭，那么我们将不能得到那些奇怪的雕像克林科！ (Oh no! If the museum closes, then we won't be able to get those strange statues for Clinko!) Paperclip Snake: Don't worry, I am pretty sure we will be fine. Since when does slow ever lose some sort of race? Yoyle Book: I'm pretty sure I can name multiple times. Do you not remember the first episode? Paperclip Snake: True, but if we had rushed, we would've missed amazing oppurtunities to the Monument exhibit, like that! (points to a bunch of colored tubes, in which they connect to multiple parts of the museum) Beehive: Why are there colored tubes? Paper Lantern: 这些彩色管子是由克林科捐赠给博物馆的，你知道，让孩子们对旅游感兴趣，同时也尽可能有效。 (Those colored tubes were donated to the museum by Clinko, you know, to get the kiddies interested in the tour while also being as effiecient as possible.) Beehive: Wait, so people travel through those things? Cat Bell: Yeah. Why? Beehive: No reason. (scene cuts to the Mega Moonstones) Candy Paint: Man, this place is weird. Gucci Flip Flop: Wait, so where are we supposed to go- Sidney Beavers: This is Sidney Beavers. The museum is now closing please exit now Pearly: Aw. If the museum closes, we won't be able to find the statue! C''': What do you mean? Clinko never said that we couldn't search when the museum closed. '''Maybe: Maybe he is just humane enough not to make us stay this late. C''': I mean, can we get real here? If he isn't "humane" enough to make us steal valued property, then what makes you think he isn't "humane" enough to make us work overtime? '''Neon Grassy: Maybe your right. And those Keychain vibes must be really strong, if so many people agree with him. Gucci Flip Flop: Vibes? Neon Grassy: You know, since Daisy Flower is gone, someone has to use those literary terms. Oxygen: I don't really understand why you are using the literary terms of a bland contestant who only spoke once or twice, but okay. Candy Paint: Does anyone know where we are? I mean, there is a place for those statues and it is not here. Maybe: Maybe you should understand that I grabbed a map. Oxygen: Hey, you are useful for something? Maybe: What? Oxygen: Nothing. Neon Grassy: Maybe, can you find where the statues are? Maybe then we could find one of the statues. Maybe: Maybe it is, right, there? Gucci Flip Flop: Sweet! Go in there and grab the most valuable thing there! Maybe: Maybe you can, I don't know, specify? C': Don't know ''why we would need to specify, you were listenng right? '''Maybe: Fine. (Maybe enters the exhibit and exits with a purple cot) Neon Grassy: What is that? Maybe: The most valuable thing in the exhibit. (Silence falls over the Moonstones, before going to the Reapers) Flamingo Plush: Come on guys! We have to go get the statue thing so we can eat shrimp! Comic Book: Oh no! Did you paralyze yourself through the pursuit of evil? Brown Kind Of Flower: For all the garbage you and Keychain spew I have to agr- Milkshake: Can we ignore this and just get the statue? If we keep blabbering we'll never get a statue. Flamingo Plush: Thank you, Milkshake! Anyways, this map shows that we are on the wrong floor! Brown Kind Of Flower: So where are we supposed to go? Keychain: The quickest way down there is, through the ventilation system! Flavored Milk Straw: Oh well, we tried. Flamingo Plush: I am not going to let us give up just yet! We are an amazing team, and we need to work together! Brown Kind Of Flower: Wow, that is really inspirational- Flamingo Plush: And I really want to see the lovely daylight of those shrimps. Mmmmmmnnn. Keychain: And you immediately ruin it. Milkshake: Well, that was nice when it lasted- wait is that? (Points to the Gentle Warriors, who are running with a statue out of the museum) Flamingo Plush: Oh no! We won't get the prize if they exit first! Come on guys! Reluctant people first! Flavored Milk Straw: (screaming down the tube) I knew all along that this was a bad idea! Keychain: Okay, I'll go next. (scene cuts back to the Mega Moonstones, who also noticed the Warriors sudden exit) Neon Grassy: Okay Maybe, you've got a lot of explaining to do. Why did you bring us a couch? Maybe: It was the most valuable thing there. Candy Paint: Can I see the map you are holding? Maybe: Here. C''': Dippity dingaling, you are holding it upside-down. '''Gucci Flip Flop: Wait, that would put us in last place then! Oxygen: Now we have to hurry! Candy Paint: The statues are on the bottom floor- we need to hurry! (A montage of the Moonstones rapidly running down the stairs is shown) Candy Paint: Okay! We're here! I can see the statues, but there is only 2, so we have to hurry! Oxygen: Neon Grassy, you're the fastest one here, so go get the statue! Neon Grassy: Are you sure? What if there is some deadly booby trsp. Oxygen: It is fine. It would be absurd if otherwise. Neon Grassy: Fine almost there- wait. What is that sound? (the Reapers fall through the ventilation system, tripping the alarm system, which is a bunch of red lasers. Neon Grassy is touching them, so he gets hit with a bunch of poison darts) Neon Grassy: oooohhhh,,, (Hits the ground) C''': Oh my gosh! What was that for? '''Milkshake: Uhhh, sorry? Flamingo Plush: I am done with this! (grabs a statue) Lets go! Gucci Flip Flop: You're paying the medical bills! Maybe: Maybe him getting hit with the darts conveniently removed the lasers. Grab him and a statue and lets go! (Scene cuts to the Warriors) Paperclip Snake: Come on guys! If we hurry we might get 1st place! Flamingo Plush: Not so fast! Cat Bell: You caught up with us? How is that humanly possible? Flavored Milk Straw: Didn't you say you were going slow? Paper Lantern: 是的，但我们没想到对方会以这样的速度赶上我们！ (Yeah, but we didn't expect one of the opposing teams to catch up with us at this rate!) Comic Book: Too bad fellow evil doers! Come on Reapers! My super idea can get us out of here in no time! Brown Kind Of Flower: What would lead us to believe this "plan" would work? Keychain: Why not? He hasn't done anything to screw us up lately- Brown Kind Of Flower: Besides destroying some table. Keychain: Yeah but- wait. Where did everyone go? Milkshake: We are taking the secret route. What did you expect? (scene goes to the Mega Moonstones) Pearly: Oh no! I'm allergic to dead people! Gucci Flip Flop: Really? Candy Paint: He isn't dead, he is just slowly dying! (everyone stares at Candy Paint) Candy Paint Okay, that is worse. Let's just go. Oxygen: Oh man, everyone is running towards the goal. You think we are going to lose? C': Can you stop being a pessimist? ''(scene cuts to the Reapers) '''Comic Book: You like the secret shortcut? Flamingo Plush: All this is a way to the back exit. In fact, I think is delaying us- Comic Book: I've been saving this baby for a long time- PORTAL GUN! (shoots a laser that teleports them to the front of the building) Flamingo Plush: Wait. That worked. Yes. YES. YAAAAAAAAA- Yoyle Book: We are here! (gives the statue to Clinko). Clinko: The Gentle Warriors place 1st! Brown Kind Of Flower: Oh, that has to sting. Flamingo Plush: No. No. No. No- Keychain: I'll just give our statue to Clin- Flamingo Plush: (screams) Clinko: The Gentle Warriors and the Atomic Reapers are safe! The Mega Moonstones are UFE. Candy Paint: Oh look, an ambulance (yeets Neon Grassy in). Are we sa- Milkshake: No, you are not. Gucci Flip Flop: (sighing) How did you get here so fast? Brown Kind Of Flower: Shortcut. (scene cuts to Clinko and Turk) Clinko: Here are the statues, Turk. Can you leave me alone now? Turk: Of course old friend! Pleasure doing business with you! Officer: It won't be much of a pleasure Turk. Turk: Wait, is that the police? Detective: Greetings again Clinko. I can see your turkey problem hasn't been resolved yet. Burken, you have the immediate right to put your hands behind your back. Turk: Wait, what? Officer: We received several reports that the museum was being raided, and you are the one holding the statues. Turk: No! This isn't fair! I wasn't supposed to get framed! Detective: What did you want, to get away with the crime? Turk: Well, when you put it that way,,, (pauses) (Attempts to run away before getting trampled by the police) Officer: You have the right to remain silent Burken. And by right, I mean you are forced to. Turk: This can't be. This won't be. THIS SN'T THIS LAST YOU'LL SEE OF ME!! (gobbles angrily) Detective: Thank you for your time Clinko. Clinko: Uhh, thanks? (scene cuts to the voting screen) Clinko: Vote in the comments using the letters and square brackets under who deserves to be eliminated. Whoever gets the most votes will leave the show. (Voting ends in 96 hours when this blog is 4 days old). *A to eliminate Neon Grassy *B to eliminate Gucci Flip Flop *C to eliminate Candy Paint *D to eliminate Maybe *E to eliminate Pearly *F to eliminate Oxygen *God to eliminate C''' (scene cuts to the poison control center, where the Moonstones are visiting Neon Grassy) '''Neon Grassy: Hey guys! What happened? Maybe: (groans) (scene then goes to a prison, where Turk Berken is talking to his employee) Turk: Yes, I will get a lawyer, I will get out of here, and I will ruin Clinko. Employee: What are you going to do in the meantime? Turk: Practice my maniacal laugh of course! (hangs up, then laughs). FIN Category:Transcripts